Sentirse Gryffindor
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Albus tiene la sensación de que su elección lo ha convertido en todo un verdadero Slytherin, lo que no sabe es que también puede sentirse Gryffindor cuando él quiera.


**Sentirse Gryffindor. **

**Negación: **los personajes, lugares y objetos mágicos pertenecen a su creadora, J.K Rowling.

**Personajes principales: **Albus Potter/Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de navidad _**Bajo el árbol**_del foro _**La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**__._ El reto consiste en escribir un relato en el que un personaje le da a otro un regalo dado al azar. En mi caso me tocó una Bufanda.

_Albus tiene la sensación de que su elección lo ha convertido en todo un verdadero Slytherin, lo que no sabe es que también puede sentirse Gryffindor cuando él quiera._

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

Scorpius no entendía el desanimo remarcado que tenía su amigo desde hacía algunas semanas, pero parecía que continuaba afectado por la decisión del sombrero. Sabía que para Albus era importante haber pertenecido a Gryffindor, pero algunas actitudes eran tan obviamente serpentinas en él que dudaba mucho que el ajado sombrero se hubiese equivocado.

Seguramente el regreso a casa por las vacaciones de navidad lo tenía preocupado, pero dudaba muchísimo que el señor Potter o su señora rechazaran a su hijo por tremenda estupidez. ¿No era que los padres querían a sus hijos por encima de prejuicios, habladurías y meteduras de patas varias? Al menos eso le había declarado su padre algunas veces, sobre todo cuando él había hecho alguna travesura de la que había salido muy mal parado. Porque su padre era severo y no le temblaba la voz a la hora de determinar crueles castigos, que sin ninguna duda hacían que Scorpius se comportase durante algunas semanas hasta que volvía a las andadas. "¡Chiquilladas, Draco! —exclamaba siempre su madre para quitar importancia al asunto".

—Albus, ¿piensas pasar el día ahí tumbado mirando el techo sin hacer nada teniendo pendiente una redacción de herbología? —preguntó con suavidad, la misma que tenía su madre para él cuando estaba realmente enojado por algo—. Lo digo más que nada porque el trabajo es grupal y no pienso suspender por tu culpa, que lo sepas.

—Hazlo sólo. —Sólo se giró a un costado para darle la espalda a su compañero.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó irónico—. ¿Se puede saber que te tiene en ese estado de ensimismamiento profundo? ¿Es por las navidades?

El encogimiento de hombros fue la única respuesta a las preguntas de Scorpius, pero éste no se dio por vencido y le lanzó un pergamino a la cabeza. Albus iba quejarse por aquel ataque, pero cuando vio lo que ponía en la cinta que lo sujetaba, sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres un slytherin con espíritu de hufflepuff, que lo sepas —dijo con emoción desenrollando los pergaminos y pasando los ojos ligeramente por la pulcra letra de su compañero.

—Que no te oiga mi padre. ¡Ah! Y que sepas que me debes una bastante gorda, así que ya veré como cobrarme esto. —Se sentó en la cama de su compañero y sonrió levemente—. Tú eres un gryffindor con espíritu slytherin.

La sonrisa de Albus se tornó melancólica al instante y su mirada no tardó en perderse en la redacción, que seguramente le había llevado horas a Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>-2-<strong>

Harry no se consideraba un buen observador, más bien solía pasar por alto las mayores evidencias, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos tenía un sexto sentido —sí, como el que las mujeres tenían para saber cuándo habías hecho algo que consideraban "malo"— y éste le estaba advirtiendo que desde hacía tiempo algo pasaba con Albus. Incluso Neville le había escrito una carta explicándole como el hijo de la familia Malfoy había apechugado con el trabajo grupal de herbología que había solicitado para finales del trimestre y que Albus ni si quiera había hecho el intento de disimular que él no había aportado nada.

No es que lo fueran a suspender, más que nada porque no tenía pruebas concluyentes de ese hecho, pero le instaba a reprender a su hijo por aquella actitud acomodada que había adoptado. Y así fue como Harry, después de que sus hijos se instalasen en casa, atrapó a Albus en la soledad de su habitación.

—Albus —lo llamó para tener toda su atención, pero su hijo no se dignó a girar la vista de la ventana que daba a la concurrida calle—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente de esa actitud tuya de aprovecharte de un compañero para no trabajar.

—Soy un slytherin, es lo que hacemos. Sacamos el mejor provecho de los otros para no tener que hacer nada por nosotros mismos. —La voz de su hijo sonó desganada—. Lo que se conoce como la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Es como nuestro lema. Además yo no le pedí a Scorpius que hiciese mi parte del trabajo, lo hizo por voluntad propia y, si te consuela, me golpeó con los pergaminos.

—Pues… —dejó en el aire lo que iba a decir—. ¿Cómo decías que se llama?

—Scorpius, se llama Scorpius papá y ya sé que tío Ron dijo que…

—Olvida al lunático de tu tío, que a veces parece vivir en la adolescencia eterna, y escúchame bien —replicó con algo de enfado—. Escribiré al padre de Scorpius, porque esta actitud no se puede permitir. Ni él debe hacerte los deberes a ti, ni a la inversa. ¿Estamos?

Albus resopló, aún de espaldas a su padre y con la mirada verde-azulada fija en la nieve que caía tenuemente tras la ventana. Le encantaba ver nevar, pero siempre tras los muros del colegio o de su casa. Si algo no soportaba era el frío invernal de Inglaterra, porque le ponía la nariz colorada y las manos de un horrible color morado.

—Albus ser gryffindor o slytherin lo determina la actitud de la persona, no una elección. —El chico simplemente ladeó la cabeza—. Y ahora mismo he de decir que estás siendo completamente un slytherin. No puedes escaquearte. Se valiente y acepta las cosas.

—¡No quiero ser valiente! ¿Lo entiendes? —gritó iracundo Albus, que se levantó de la cama de un salto y giró para mirar directamente a su padre—. ¡Yo fui quien escogió la casa, yo insistí al sombrero a ponerme dónde estoy y seré yo quien corra con ese riesgo!

—Pues si quieres ser consecuente con tus elecciones… —Harry cruzó los brazos—. Tienes todas las navidades para hacer la redacción al completo y pedir disculpas a Scorpius por tu comportamiento infantil. Saldrás de aquí a las horas de las comidas y para ir a la madriguera. Si necesitas libros ya sabes dónde buscarlos.

Sin más Harry se giró para marcharse y cerró la puerta tras sí sintiendo la mirada de su hijo penetrarle la nuca. Sabía que Albus estaba confundido, algo normal con el cambio de vida que había sufrido en tan poco tiempo, pero debía aprender que las cosas no siempre eran como uno quería.

* * *

><p><strong>-3-<strong>

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre la cena se llevaría a cabo en casa de Albus, por lo que éste estaba por empezar a prepararse para la llegada de sus primos Rose y Hugo y también de los padres de ellos. Se había convertido en una costumbre —incluso antes del nacimiento de él y sus hermanos— que aquella noche ambas familias cenasen juntas para compartir un momento navideño, algo más reducido que el que se llevaba a cabo en la madriguera todos los veinticinco y treinta y uno de diciembre.

Había cumplido con el castigo impuesto por su padre, pero aún no había enviado la carta que le había escrito a Scorpius hacía unas horas y dudaba en hacerlo. Había sido uno de los requisitos del castigo, pero aquello —a opinión de Albus— era abusivo y muy humillante. Bastante con deberle un favor a Scorpius, como para encima disculparse por —según su padre— tener una forma abusiva y excesivamente slytherin. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta a que casa pertenecía? No podía evitar tener esas aptitudes.

Sacó unos viejos vaqueros del armario y un jersey negro de cuello alto que su madre le había comprado hacía algunos meses. Aquello bastaría para cenar, tampoco es que fuese algo formal que requiriese una etiqueta. Se enfundó la ropa con la mente perdida en otro lugar y cuando terminó recogió el trozo de pergamino que había dejado en el escritorio junto al trabajo de herbología, que aún no había terminado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y dejó pasar a quien estuviese detrás.

—Albus —llamó Rose, que vestía tan sencilla como él—. Dichoso los ojos. Desde que nos despedimos en la estación no has vuelto a dar señales de vida.

—Estuve muy ocupado con la redacción de herbología, porque la tengo que hacer entera solo y además estoy encerrado aquí. —Abrió los brazos en un intento de abarcar su habitación—. Te invito a mi prisión.

—Te dije que Neville no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que Scorpius había hecho el trabajo solo —replicó su prima sentándose, sin permiso, en la orilla de la cama—. Lo tienes bien merecido por ser tan idiota.

—Actué como buen slytherin —zanjó como si aquella fuese la excusa a su actitud.

—No puedes intentar ser una serpiente cuando después desatas tu lengua. Si al menos disimulases bien, pero ni eso —dijo burlona la pelirroja.

—Mi padre también me ha obligado a pedirle disculpas a Scorpius, pero si le digo que le envié la carta y se entera por el señor Malfoy que le engañé… —Una mueca de fingido terror deformó las facciones de Albus, haciendo reír a su prima—. ¡No te rías! Se me caería el pelo.

Rose extendió la mano para que Albus le cediese la carta y, a pesar de las dudas de él, al final se la ofreció. La chica leyó en voz alta.

_Scorpius: _

_Supongo que sabes que soy Albus, sí por mi letra, pero igual me importa una mandrágora —de esas que tienen en el invernadero número tres y no nos dejan ver ni de lejos— que no la entiendas. Tampoco pretendo que te enteres de lo que, por tu culpa, me he visto obligado a decirte. _

_Mi padre se enteró por Neville que tú hiciste todo el trabajo de herbología, por lo que pasaré todas las navidades haciendo la maldita redacción. Ojalá hubiese hecho mi parte en su momento, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de pensar en ninguna planta. _

_No contento con ese castigo mi padre me obligó a pedirte disculpa por utilizarte de una forma que a su parecer es rastrera y miserable. Creo que todavía no aceptó la casa para la que fui seleccionado o cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin, pero claro tú ahora te estarás regodeando porque no sólo me veo en la tesitura de pedirte perdón por mi abuso, sino que además te debo un gran favor. (Sólo espero que no sea hacerte los deberes de Astronomía, la detesto tanto como tú). _

_Pues eso Scorpius que siento mucho que hayas tenido que cargar con el peso del trabajo de herbología por mi desgana y que espero que no me lo tengas muy en cuenta. _

_Albus Potter._

_P.D: Esto de disculparme es lo más Gryffindor que hice nunca, para que después diga mi padre que tengo una actitud demasiado Slytherin. _

La voz de Rose se apagó con las últimas palabras y miró directamente a su primo, que esperaba algún veredicto de su parte.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó algo ansioso—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Sinceramente? —Albus asintió vehemente con la cabeza—. Humillante, pero supongo que esto es lo que quiere tu padre que sientas.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias por tus ánimos Rose!

Rose se encogió y después se levantó para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su primo. Eran muy buenos amigos y que cursasen el mismo año en Hogwarts había ayudado a que su amistad se intensificara.

* * *

><p><strong>-4-<strong>

Albus miraba con algo de envidia los regalos que habían recibido sus hermanos de la mano de su padre. Aquella navidad no sólo habían obtenido los presentes que habían bajo el árbol, que ya eran muchos, sino que además su padre los había obsequiado a Lily y James con objetos que eran realmente especiales y valiosos.

Lily escuchaba emocionada la lectura que hacía su madre del cuento más famoso de Beedle el bardo y observaba con incredulidad la capa que había sobre el papel de regalo. No podía creer que aquella capa de la que hablaban en el cuento, ese que tantas veces le habían leído de pequeña y que seguía leyendo ahora en su pre-adolescencia, fuese la misma que su padre le había regalado aquella navidad.

James seguía perdido en los rincones de Hogwarts desde aquel pergamino viejo que se convertía en un mapa estupendo para escapar del viejo Filch y su regordeta gata, porque la señora Norris había cogido algunos kilos con los años. En un principio su hermano mayor se había desilusionado con el pergamino, pero en cuanto su padre pronunció las palabras que descubrían el secreto que escondía no había podido retirar la mirada de él. Seguramente ya estaba trazando alguna ruta para hacer una de las suyas o a saber qué iba hacer, porque la cabeza de James podía ser muy compleja.

En cambio Albus aún no había recibido nada de su padre y tampoco lo esperaba. Él no era un Gryffindor, no era de fiar, y seguramente no le daría un objeto como aquellos con los que tendría algún poder.

—James, Lily. Venid a la cocina a por un pedazo de tarta de miel y calabaza. La hizo la abuela y está muy buena —comentó Ginny con ánimo a la vez que cerraba el libro que sostenía en sus manos—. Ya sabéis que Albus y papá la detestan, así que es entera para nosotros tres.

James y Lily dejaron de lado sus regalos para acompañar a su madre hasta la cocina, dejando así a solas a Harry y Albus. Éste último no se sentía cómodo desde hacía algunos días con su padre, por lo que intentó ignorarlo concentrando su mirada en el libro de pociones que Scorpius le había regalado. Era un manual bastante antiguo, seguramente de la extensa biblioteca de los Malfoy, pero que tenía recogida grandes reglas de pociones. Scorpius sí sabía cómo acertar con un regalo.

—Albus, ¿tienes un segundo? —De reojos el mediano de la familia lo observó—. No podemos estar así todas las vacaciones y menos por el castigo que te impuse. Sabes que actuaste mal, tú mismo lo reconociste, así que yo sólo quiero enseñarte que las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias. ¿Entiendes ahora lo pesado que resultó para Scorpius hacer sólo un trabajo que se suponía era para dos?

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero de todas formas… —Mordió con disimulo la punta de su lengua, evitando decir lo que estaba pensando—. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué querías decir?

—Pues que… Mis hermanos son Gryffindor, son de fiar y por eso le has regalado la capa y el mapa, pero en cambio yo soy un slytherin y te cuidas bien de no darme nada que pueda resultar peligroso en manos de una serpiente. ¿No es así? —Harry negó ante las palabras de su hijo—. Ya, claro. Pues que sepas que quizá y sólo quizá James tiene más peligro que yo con ese mapa, pero eso no parece importarte. A saber que está planeando, porque está claro que algo hará al llegar a Hogwarts.

—No pienso que esos objetos sean más peligrosos en tus manos que en las de alguno de tus hermanos. Albus tienes que empezar a identificarte, a saber quién eres y manteniéndote entre dos orillas no lo conseguirás. —Albus frunció el ceño al no entender que quería decirle su padre, que se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a él—. Es difícil que alguien que puede formar parte de dos mundos diferentes se decida por uno de ellos, pero debes hacerlo. No importa que seas Gryffindor o Slytherin, sólo tienes que saber discernir entre lo que debes y no debes hacer. Esas dudas que te crea mantenerte entre medio de esas dos casas hacen que te comportes como hasta ahora.

—Yo me comporto como un… —se vio interrumpido por el reclamo de su padre.

—Tú no perteneces a Slytherin, ni a Gryffindor… Bueno mejor dicho, puedes ser las dos cosas a la vez y no hay nada de malo en ello. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sólo vistes de plata y verde? —Albus caviló un segundo y asintió ante esa última pregunta—. Vale, pues vamos hacer que puedas vestir los colores que quieras. El día que te sientas Gryffindor podrás vestir de rojo y dorado, pero los días que te sientas Slytherin indudablemente tendrás que regresar al verde y plata.

Albus iba a replicar justo en el momento en que su padre se levantó del suelo y abrió el cajón del mueble dónde su madre guardaba la cubertería. Harry le lanzó un paquete ovalado y plano a las manos, que Albus capturó en el aire. La textura era blanda, como la capa de su hermana, pero dudaba que su padre tuviese dos como aquella. La curiosidad pudo con él y rompió el papel azul con prisas.

Una bufanda de rayas rojas y doradas estaba doblada, pero Albus seguía sin entender que era exactamente lo que quería decirle su padre.

—Es mi vieja bufanda, de cuando iba a Hogwarts —susurró por temor a molestar a su hijo—. Es toda tuya. Serás el único en el colegio que puedas decidir que ser y el momento en que quieres serlo.

—¿Esto quiere decir que puedo ser un Gryffindor cuando quiera?

—Quiere decir que eres un Gryffindor y un Slytherin todo el tiempo, pero que puedes escoger en qué momento ser uno u otro —explicó con una sonrisa—. Tus hermanos no pudieron decidir, como tú lo hiciste. Ellos simplemente tenían aceptado lo que iban a ser. James siempre se queja y me dice; Albus puede ser lo que él quiera. Tú eres especial así y ellos necesitan sentirse especiales aunque sólo sea el día de navidad.

Albus asintió con comprensión y se abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Ahora entendía porque su madre se había llevado a James y Lily a la cocina, porque ellos no necesitaban ver como un día más su hermano volvía a ser especial.

—Un Gryffindor con espíritu Slytherin —susurró contra los brazos de su padre.

Scorpius había tenido toda la razón cuando le había dicho aquello y su padre no había hecho más que reafirmar las palabras de su compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>-5-<strong>

Nuevamente se encontraba en la habitación del colegio, escuchando los relatos de sus compañeros sobre las navidades. Scorpius deshacía en silencio su baúl, sacando de él algunas fotografías. Parecía que se lo había pasado bien, sobre todo con su abuela. Una de las fotos en movimiento mostraba a una mujer anciana, con aspecto cansado y de sonrisa congelada que se dejaba abrazar por un ilusionado Scorpius. En otras aparecía con algún amigo o bien con sus padres, que miraban a su hijo como si fuese el centro de su universo.

Scorpius tenía la ventaja de ser hijo único, de acaparar todo el cariño de sus padres y tener todas sus atenciones, en cambio Albus se veía en la obligación de repartirla con sus hermanos, pero igual quería a James y Lily. Ellos lo habían acompañado siempre y sabía que nunca tendría un cariño más especial que el que podía tener de sus hermanos.

Albus con una sonrisa genuina sacó la bufanda que su padre le había regalado en navidades y sin pensarlo mucho la fijó en la pared con un hechizo. Porque, le gustase a sus compañeros o no, él no podía renunciar a su parte Gryffindor.

—¡Ey, Potter! ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —señaló uno desde su cama con la cara arrugada—. Hace daño a la vista.

—Pues no mires —dijo con aplomo, a la par que continuaba deshaciendo su baúl—. Scorpius, gracias por el libro de pociones, es genial. Rose ya está detrás de mí para que se lo deje.

—De nada. —Pasó la mirada por la pared y sonrió al ver aquella bufanda colgada—. Eres un maldito provocador, que lo sepas. Eres de lo más Gryffindor que he visto yo en la vida, pero a la vez eres tan Slytherin.

—Exacto Scorpius, es como me siento hoy —afirmó con orgullo—. Ya sabes Gryffindor con espíritu de Slytherin.

—¡O lo contrario!

Ambos rieron abiertamente a la vez que se tiraban en sus camas para mentalizarse de que al día siguiente empezarían las clases y que la magia de la navidad quedaría atrás por la rutina.


End file.
